Tiger's Eye
by ImmortalRubyRose
Summary: If a little knowledge is dangerous, how much danger will she be in? Leads towards Damon/OC
1. Where It All Begins

**A/N: This is the first fan fiction I have written. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I have tried editing this a few times, but if there are any outstanding mistakes I have missed let me know so I can fix them. No flamers please! x**

The summary is based on the quote: "A little knowledge is a dangerous thing. So is a lot" - Albert Einstein

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or scenes from The Vampire Diaries. I do however own my original character.

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun was still high in the sky as Tiana made her way to the grand entrance of the Lockwood Mansion. <em>Hasn't changed one bit. <em>She thought to herself as she wobbled slightly in her black heels, why she had decided to park her silver Toyota Camry on the street was beyond her. On her way up the long treacherous driveway she saw many people who were dressed formally, waiting in line to go into the mansion. The lawns were still perfectly cut, not looking like there had been any growth over the years. It took a lot of time before she was finally at the front to be greeted by the Lockwood family.

"Tiana!" Carol Lockwood exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. How have you been?" It was a rare occasion to see a smile reaching Carol's eyes, but that could have been due to her admiration towards the young lady in front of her.

"I've been good Mrs. Lockwood." Tiana smiled back, hugging the elder lady.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Carol."

"Mr. Lockwood, should it be a crime to still be handsome at your old age?" Tiana joked, inwardly gaging at her own cheesiness, giving the man a hug.

Richard gave a hearty laugh, returning the hug. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Tyler!" Tiana threw her arms around the guy's neck, as if she wanted to strangle him. "Still the arrogant prick you were two years ago?" She whispered in his ear, low enough for only him to hear.

"Of course." He whispered back.

"Can I please steal Tyler for a few minutes? There's some things I would like to talk to him about." Tiana asked, looking at Richard and Carol.

"Sure, we can handle the rest of the guests." Carol said, even though Richard gave her a look that said how much he didn't like the idea.

Linking her arm with Tyler's they went into the mansion together. Everything was set perfectly, it was obvious that Carol had been the one bossing around the workers to make the inside look amazing.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Tyler asked intrigued.

Tiana looked confused for a second, _there was something I needed to tell him?_ "Oh." Realization flickered through her. "You looked very out of place, I was helping you escape."

Tyler grabbed two champagne glasses from a waiter moving pass and handed one to Tiana.

"Well thank you for that." He clinked his glass against hers and they took a sip each.

"I never thought I would say this but you look good rocking out a lilac suit." Tiana laughed, sipping some more.

A look of annoyance came across his face. "Like I even had a choice on what colour to wear, you know what my mother is like when it comes to fashion choice."

"That I do." Tiana skulled back the rest of the glass, handing it back over to Tyler. "Please tell me you have some stronger stuff hidden up in that room of yours."

"That I do." Tyler smirked at his use of her own words. "But we are going to have to wait until the sun goes down."

"But Ty-" Tiana began begging until she was interrupted by a shriek.

"Tiana! Oh my god! You're back." The voice came from her very own sister.

Tyler took this as his leave, going back outside to see if Vicki had turned up yet. A few visitors turned to see what all the noise was about, after not seeing anything worth looking at they continued to do what they were previously doing. Tiana closed her eyes and gave a few deep breaths before she turned around, being bombarded in a very tight hug.

"Hey sis." Tiana pulled back putting an arms length between them. "Now aren't you just a blonde bundle of hotness."

A huge grin lit up on Caroline's face. Tiana's eyes looked past her and onto a man with dark hair. His intense ice blue eyes were staring at the exchange between the sisters. _Now isn't he just mysterious._

"So tell me about the tall, dark and handsome man behind you?" Tiana whispered in Caroline's ear, turning her around but still keeping an arm around her shoulder.

She noticed the man smiling cheekily, it was as if he could hear her words.

"That's my boyfri-" Caroline started.

"Boyfriend! Caroline when were you one to settle down?" Tiana looked at her sister with shock.

"Well we haven't been going out for that long, yet. Less than a week."

"Does Mum know about him?" Tiana asked, knowing that said person wouldn't approve of anyone Caroline would want to start dating. Luckily her mother was too busy with work to know what Caroline got up to in her spare time.

"I think she saw me walk in with him. Which reminds me I saw her in uniform, does she have any sense of style?" Tiana rolled my eyes at her rhetorical question. "You should say hi with me."

"No thanks, I would rather prolong meeting her as much as I can." Tiana removed the hand that Caroline had grabbed in an attempt to drag her towards the maternal figure.

"Okay, well I'll tell her you say hi anyway." Caroline left while Tiana tried to tell her to not even mention her arrival.

"No Care, don't!" Caroline was already gone, any attempts to get her back would've been useless. "Damn."

"Hi."

Tiana jumped and turned around to face the manly voice behind her, noticing it was Caroline's boyfriend, who's face was much too close for comfort. Taking a step backwards she placed a hand over her chest as if it would magically slow down her heart rate.

"Oh shit, you scared me."

"I tend to have that effect on people." He held out a hand. "Damon Salvatore."

"Tiana Forbes." She shook his hand.

"Related to Caroline in any way?" He asked while bending his head to kiss the back of her hand, she noticed his eyes wandering downwards when he was finished.

"Yes, I'm her older sister."

"I've never seen you around. Or else I'm sure I would've introduced myself sooner." He gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Shamelessly flirting with your girlfriend's sister, wow." They had been shaking hands for quite some time and she quickly let go of his, Tiana noticed his chunky ring. "Nice ring you have there."

"This?" Lifting his hand up, to show the lapis lazuli ring. "Just some family heirloom I'm stuck with."

"I have a ring myself." Tiana looked at her own ring, noticing that it had changed from being onyx colored to milky white. Her eyes widened and looked back up to Damon.

"That's pretty fancy, changing colours like that. I'm sure it was black before the hand shake." He noticed the change in her expression and without showing it he became wary of her.

Tiana put a huge smile on her face, knowing she was acting weirdly. "It's a mood ring I was given about a year ago. I've never seen it turn white before, the first time I get bored and it's with you." _Nice save._

"Ouch, that hurt." Damon placed a hand over his heart, figuring that the change in expression before was real surprise. "That's a nice dress you're wearing."

Tiana looked down at her red and black empire waist cocktail dress. "Thanks, I got it from this shop in California before I made a road trip here."

"Is that your Mum coming over with your sister?" Damon placed a hand on her shoulder while pointing to the pair behind her.

Tiana turned around and sure enough both blonde women, old and young were heading her way.

"This is my cue to hide. Nice meeting you, look after my sister, Salvatore." Tiana easily blended into the crowd, liking the fact that she was brunette and didn't have the blonde locks of her mother and sister.

_It can't be._ Tiana twisted the ring around her finger while deep in thought, the ring had gone back to black. She knew it was true, the ring never lied. It wasn't a mood ring, it was a ring that could detect vampires when in close proximity. Given to her by someone she was very close to while living in California where she had moved two years ago. _What's he doing with Caroline?_ One of the many questions that were running around in her mind. In need of another drink she went over to the bar.

"Tiana is that you?" Another guy was waiting for his drink to be poured.

"Matt?" Tiana looked at the blonde guy beside her. "You've grown heaps."

"Yeah I have." Matt gave her a very brief hug.

"I heard about what happened between you and Elena." Tiana put a hand on his shoulder, grabbing her new drink. "You're a tough guy, but know that I'm here for you if you need me."

Matt laughed. "Always the one to help out. You were like an older sister to all of us."

"Well I certainly hope I didn't act like an older sister to Tyler." Tiana grimaced at the thought.

"No, I think you were more like a teacher to him."

"That's better." Tiana gave him another smile before making her way to the room with all the heirlooms in it.

The sun was slowly setting and Tiana wanted to spend the rest of her time away from anyone who would recognize her. She took her time to admire the pieces in the room. The Gilbert family had loaned items like a jewelry box with jewelry, a mantle clock and wedding rings. The Fell family loaned a silver tea pot and various other ancient pieces. The Forbes family didn't loan anything worthy of mention, just other silverware, cutlery and whatnot. Old photographs covered the walls of the room, they were of previous members from the founding families and other respected individuals. Out of boredom Tiana began reading the original registry from the first ever Founders Council Celebration. Sheriff William Forbes, the name stood out from the rest, an ancestor from back in the day. Hopefully her mother didn't expect her or Caroline to become the next Sheriff, it was not something she wanted as the family business. Her eyes glazed over the names until she found a something that caught her attention. _Salvatore, Damon Salvatore._ It couldn't have been a coincidence. Quickly looking over the rest of the names to see if there were anymore Salvatores, just two, Giuseppe and Stefan.

"Tiana, there was a rumor that you were at this party."

Hearing her name once again she turned around, a natural instinct when hearing your own name.

"Elena." She gave the girl a hug. "I know that this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but I heard about your parents. I tried to get back for the funeral but I had business I needed to take care of, a lame excuse in comparison I know. You're a strong girl, know that." Tiana looked at Elena with as much empathy as she could muster, hoping she would get the idea of her sincerity.

Tiana saw Elena take a deep breath nodding. "Thank you." Gesturing to the guy beside her. "This is my boyfriend, Stefan."

_Lets test a theory._ Tiana held out her hand to Stefan. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Tiana, Caroline's sister."

"Nice to meet you too. You don't seem anything like Caroline." Stefan said shaking her hand.

The ring had indeed turned white, again. If there were already two vampires in Mystic Falls, how many more could there be?

"I think my hair makes me less neurotic." Tiana smiled turning to Elena. "Have you seen Tyler? He promised me a night being drunk."

"No I haven't. He must be with Vicki somewhere but I didn't see them inside." Elena answered.

"Vicki? As in Matt's older sister? You know what? Never mind." Tiana said this very fast, confusing the two in front of her. "You two have a nice evening."

As Tiana made her way to the backdoor she noticed Caroline and Damon heading towards the stairs. Damon noticed her leaving at the back and moved his eyes suggestively, Tiana just rolled her eyes and gave him the finger walking away. _Not the smartest move, he is a vampire after all. _She berated herself. The sun had long been set and there weren't many stars in the night sky. The place was still packed and there were a few dancers under the big tent outside. Beyond the tent she saw Tyler with who she assumed was Vicki in a dark secluded corner on the lawn. Thankfully the ground was solid so her heels didn't sink into the soil as she made her way slowly over to them. It sounded as if they were arguing and Tiana was about to return to the mansion when she felt a hand on her back.

"You were much better suited for him, dear." It was Carol. "At least you came from one of the founding families, unlike her and I hear she is doing drugs as well, such a disgrace to the family."

Tiana was left speechless as Carol made her way over to the pair. She always knew that Carol Lockwood was a snob, it came with the title of the Mayor's wife. Was there no one around here who actually thought of everyone as equal? Making her way towards the trio she saw Vicki leaving and heard some final words from Carol.

"-trash into the party." With that said, Carol walked back to the party.

Tiana stood there with her mouth agape, most likely looking like an idiot.

"You're gonna catch flies with that mouth of yours if you leave it open." Tyler said, sitting back down on the seat.

She turned to look at the party and then back at him, sitting down when he motioned her to. "I never realized how much of a bitch your Mum is."

"She's always been like that."

"Huh." There was a long silence between them.

"She's probably gone to fuck Gilbert." Tyler clenched his fists, trying to rein in his anger.

"Jeremy Gilbert?" With the mention of his name Tyler glared at Tiana. "Okay, wrong thing to say. Wow, I really missed out on a lot in two years."

"He thinks he's so cool, with his drug taking and getting close to Vicki."

"Tyler calm down." Tiana placed a hand over his fist. "Stop thinking about it."

"Do you like me Forbes?" Tyler asked looking at her.

"Uhh, that's a random question. Why do you ask?" She tried to distract him so she wouldn't need to answer it. He was hurt enough already.

"Your mood ring turned red. That means love, passion and all those other girly emotions right?" Tyler turned his gaze back over the ring.

"My mood ring?" Tiana's gaze followed his to her ring and in fact it was blood red. _Well that's new. _Shaking her head she caught his attention. "How about we get smashed? You did promise me some stronger stuff and I see that the sun is down."

"C'mon then." Tyler grabbed her hand and led them back to the party.

Tiana saw Elena and Stefan dancing together, they looked adorable and she wondered whether the girl knew about what her boyfriend was. Highly doubtful. Tiana waved at Caroline as they made their way pass. If she didn't know any better, she would've sworn that Damon was giving Tyler the evils. _Is a man even able to give 'evils'. _Tyler being oblivious to everything just carried on walking.

Once in his room Tyler grabbed a bottle from his stash underneath his bed. He opened the bottle and took a sip back, shaking his head as he swallowed. Tiana took the bottle and did the same, grimacing at the fowl after taste. This stuff was definitely stronger than the champagne given downstairs.

"What can you tell me about the Salvatore brothers?" Tiana asked, trying to act casually about it.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for one of them as well?" Tyler looked disgusted.

"What? No! I was just curious. They weren't here when I last was."

"They've just moved back here. Living with their Uncle or something, Stefan goes to school and I don't know what his brother does."

"Right." Tiana said quietly. _The timing seems perfect._

"What are you doing back in Mystic Falls Tiana?" Tyler asked, his tone laced in seriousness.

"Does it matter?" She proceeded to take another sip before handing the bottle back over. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you." Tyler said then looked outside his room before shutting the door before whispering. "You were my first, remember."

Tiana laughed thinking back to the memory.

"But you just left." Tyler took many sips of the vodka in his hand. "Two years is a long time. You never returned my calls. I would've thought you were dead if it wasn't for Caroline's updates. Why did you leave? And why did you come back?"

Even with high amount of alcohol intake, Tiana felt as if she was staying sober with all his questioning. _Would it be wise to tell him the truth? _She walked around the room before taking refuge on his bed. _No._

"As soon as I got home that night, things changed. I had to leave and get away. I needed to get away from what my Mum wanted me to be." She sat up and looked at him leaning against the door, staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing. "I came back because I missed everyone. You're right, two years is a long time."

Tyler went over to Tiana and sat beside her on his bed. "How long are you here for?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Tiana took a few more sips of the now half-empty bottle. "I think I'm going to open a window in here, it's getting pretty hot."

Tyler laughed falling onto his back. Tiana got up and slowly made her way to the window. She stumbled a few times in her heels, the alcohol slowly taking effect. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._ Rational thoughts always come after the deeds have been done. At the window she saw two figures on the lawn, they were in the shadows but Tiana could sort of make out the blonde hair of her sister. She assumed the other figure must be Damon.

"Is he?" Tiana asked herself aloud.

"What are you going on about?"

"I have to go." Tiana rushed from the window to try and get outside as soon as possible.

It was confirmed that Damon was a vampire and he was feeding on her sister. _When I get him-_

"Where are you going?" His question brought Tiana out of her thoughts.

While she had been thinking, she hadn't realized that her way out of the room was being blocked by Tyler. He started leaning to her, his eyes heavy-lidded. She pushed back before he got too close.

"Your eyes are still amazing, they always have been. I can't think of the colour though."

"Thank you, I'm just going outside for some fresh air, I'll be back soon." Tiana gave Tyler a quick peck on the lips before getting pass him.

"I can understand how Gilbert feels." Tyler murmured to no-one in particular, Tiana thought it was just her imagination.

By the time Tiana got to the staircase her heels were already off and she had to lean against the rail to prevent any unglamorous falling. _Please don't be too late, please don't be too late._ She repeated the mantra over and over. As she turned the last corner before getting to the doors leading outside she collided into something quite solid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thinking of making every second chapter a series of flashbacks. Your thoughts? Review to tell me what you think of this chapter and also whether you think it is worth continuing. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! **

_**IRR xx**_


	2. Two Years, Three Months Ago

**A/N: A big THANK YOU to those who have added this story to their alerts and also to the review! This is the first flashback. x**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places from The Vampire Diaries. The Forbes family name also belongs to them. I do own Tiana.

* * *

><p>"Green or Blue?" Tiana asked holding up each dress in front of herself when the corresponding colour was spoken.<p>

"Which one shows more skin?"

"Tyler!" Tiana placed both dresses on her bed so that her hands could go to her hips. "This is a serious matter."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

Tyler pleaded, walking over and covered her cheeks with both his hands, giving Tiana a ghost of a kiss on the lips. His mouth moved to her shoulder and she could feel his eyelashes fluttering on her neck with every movement he made. She giggled a little because it tickled, before getting lost in the moment Tiana forcefully got him off her by pushing at his shoulders. His hold on her wasn't tight so it was easy to get him away from her.

"It can't wait." Tiana picked up both dresses again. "How am I suppose to win Miss Mystic Falls if I don't wear the perfect dress?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Go with the strapless one. The colour suits you better."

With a raised eyebrow in his direction Tiana took the green dress to her full-length mirror and pressed it against her body. _He's right. _

"Remember you're talking to the son of Carol Lockwood 'Mayor's wife'. All she is going to go on about in a few months is how she wishes I was born a girl. Do you know how embarrassing that is? No wonder Dad didn't want anymore kids with her." Tyler rambled on while Tiana was checking herself out from every angle.

"You having second thoughts about being my date then?" She asked turning around after hanging the dress on the door, being fully satisfied with the choice.

"No. I just have better ideas of how we could use this time." He grabbed Tiana and pulled her in close.

"Oh? What would those ideas be?" Tiana wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling mischievously.

"Let me show you." Tyler's voice was barely audible, a mere whisper.

Tiana leaned in closer looking between his eyes and lips almost going cross-eyed. She pulled back at the very last moment. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you going to be wearing a tuxedo or a suit?"

"You are impossible." Tyler shook Tiana slightly before going to her bed and laying down. "I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well you have to make a decision before school starts."

"Okay, you got it. Now get that nice ass of yours over here." Tyler motioned for her to straddle him. "All this talk about the pageant, I'm beginning to wonder whether you and Caroline swapped brains."

"It's not my fault. I like to win and I want to win this." Tiana mindlessly drew pictures on his chest with her finger.

"Why are you even entering it? This all seems like something Caroline would do."

"Caroline is too young to enter. She wants me to win for her and that's what I'm going to do."

"Good, I'd hate for everyone to know that I'm dancing with a loser." Tyler smirked.

Tiana playfully slapped his chest. "Oi, it's not too late for me to swap you with someone else."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Tyler pulled her so she was lying on top of him. "Less talking more kissing."

Their kiss started out slow and gentle but progressed quickly into a passionate onslaught. As if they had been reminded of the previous week where they couldn't do anything apart from a quick peck. Tyler rolled them over so that he was know hovering over her and Tiana thought she had heard something from the far end of the house.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tyler stopped.

After a few seconds there was no sounds and Tyler went back to kissing Tiana, moving his lips down her jaw to her neck. There was suddenly a screeching of a door, Tiana knew it was one of the doors from the foyer because the family never got around to oiling the hinges.

"It could be Caroline or the sheriff?" Tyler tried finding a reasonable explanation.

"No, Caroline is having a sleepover at Elena's and Mum is never home before ten. Especially on a saturday night."

Tyler and Tiana looked around the room trying to find a weapon they could use against the intruder. Until her eyes landed on the blue dress still on the bed.

"Oh no. It's crinkled." She rushed over to it quickly trying to straighten it out.

"Who gives a damn about the dress. I'll buy you a new one. Lets worry about who's in the house."

"Okay, check my wardrobe. There should be a skateboard in there somewhere." Tiana was looking under her bed to see if she still had the baseball bat she use to own.

"Found it. Why do you have a skateboard?"

"Don't look at me like that. I went through a skater phase." Tiana got up from the floor.

"A baseball bat?"

"As well as a sports phase."

Tyler was amazed with the stuff he just found out about her and all because some idiot was breaking into her house. Together they slowly made their way to the source of light, the lounge. Once reaching the doorway they silently counted to three and looked to see who was in there.

"Mum?"

"Sheriff Forbes!"

Both of them shouted at the same time.

"What are you two doing carrying around weapons and where's your shirt Tyler?" Liz looked up from the book she started reading, just as shocked as the two teenagers.

"Uh, well, you see, um." It seemed that Tyler had momentarily forgotten how to say any coherent sentences in the presence of her mother the sheriff.

"What are you doing home so early?" Tiana asked as a distraction.

"There's actually something I want to talk to you about. Don't you think you should be heading home Tyler?" Liz said with a not so subtle hint.

"Uh, yeah. Night Sheriff."

Tiana followed him back to her room, where he was putting on his shirt and jacket that had been discarded during the afternoon.

"I'm sorry about that. I had no idea sh-"

Tyler silenced her with a kiss. "Don't worry about it. Would've happened if we were at my place anyway. At least we now know what you are wearing to Miss Mystic Falls, right?"

Tiana nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Tiana slowly cleaned her room, trying hard to postpone the discussion that was about to take place in the lounge. When everything was tidied and she couldn't think of anything else to do, she made her way back. _Lets just get this over and done with._

"So how long have you and Tyler been an item, huh?" Liz asked, trying not to make it sound like an interrogation.

"We're not an item, just... close friends."

"Do all your close friends take their shirts off?"

"Mum, seriously? What's the big deal?" It didn't take long for either daughter to get sick of their mother's, sheriff ways. "Did you finish work early to ask about Tyler?"

"No, I didn't." Liz finally put the book down that she had been reading. "There's something really important that I wanted to talk to you about. You of the age now t-"

"Stop right there." Tiana held up a hand. "If this is a 'sex talk' then I will tell you now that Dad and Stephen were way ahead of you."

"It's not a sex talk." Liz stood up and started pacing before continuing. "You know about that book your sister enjoys reading? Twilight I think its called."

"The one with the vampires in it?"

"Yeah, well, vampires are real."

There was an awkward silence as Tiana tried to process exactly what her mother had told her. _Maybe I heard wrong?_

"Next thing you're gonna tell me is that they sparkle as well?"

Tiana started laughing, it was the only way she could think of to get over the initial shock. Of course she didn't believe a word of it, thinking that this was some prank and that there would be someone hiding with a camera ready to jump out saying, 'gotcha!'.

"This is serious Tiana."

"Yes Mum. A lot of teenage girls would think Edward Cullen is serious." Tiana stifled a giggle that was about to escape. "There is no such thing as vampires. Its sad that I have to be the one to tell you this."

"Tiana, I'm not joking this is true. There is a council made up of the founding families, we have all agreed that you are old enough to realize the truth and join it." Even with her daughter's skepticism, Liz was trying hard to get through to her.

"If this isn't a joke, then you're crazy. Everyone on this council is crazy." Tiana rose from her seat and started pacing.

As much as she didn't want to believe what she was hearing, she knew deep down that her mother wasn't some crazy person who would believe a ridiculous myth.

"Have you seen or met a vampire before?" Tiana asked.

"No. Everything we know is from the journals that were handed down through the founding families."

"So, you're believing the words from people who lived like 100 years ago?"

"143 years ago, to be exact."

"Right."

There was nothing that Tiana could think of worth saying at that moment. She didn't want to believe that vampires were real, she enjoyed living her life in ignorance with the only thing worth worrying about was winning Miss Mystic Falls. Tiana always thought rationally and this had irrational all over it.

"I know its a lot to take in, I reacted just like you when I was told." Liz was about to place a hand on her shoulder but Tiana moved out of the way.

Tiana was never one to pay attention to the news, she couldn't remember anything being reported about dead bodies or animal attacks.

"Are there any vampires in town?"

"No, the town has being quiet for a few decades now."

"Why now?" Tiana looked over at her mother confused. "Why bring all this up now?"

"We want you to join the council."

"At seventeen, I'm useless. I'm not going to join."

"Think about it, thats all I'm asking." Liz tried reasoning.

Tiana left the room without saying anything else. She needed space, a lot of space. Grabbing her suitcase from under the bed she started jamming all types of clothes in there. _I need a holiday._ Somewhere big, somewhere that there wasn't a secret council of vampire hunters. She looked at the framed picture of her and Caroline, then chucked it in the suitcase with everything else.

She had been working as a waitress at the Mystic Grill, for just over a year now. Her savings was her college fund. Right now, none of that mattered, it would be enough to last her over the summer vacation. Checking she had everything, Tiana headed out.

"Where are you going?"

"On holiday." Tiana turned around and gave her mother a quick hug. "I'll be back before school starts and tell Care that I'll be home before she realizes I'm gone."

Liz nodded and went into her room, Tiana took this as a signal that she could leave. Putting her stuff in the back of her car, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mother.

"Wear this please?" Liz grabbed Tiana's hand and placed something in it.

In her hand was a black woven bracelet, it looked handmade. She smelt it and couldn't recognize the smell, it must be some unfamiliar herb.

"It's a bracelet with vervain woven into it, keeping you safe from compulsion." Liz gave half of a smile. "Be safe."

"I'm going to assume thats vampire related." Tiana scrutinized the bracelet and put her hand through it. "I will wear it, but not because there's some herb woven in it. It looks cool."

Tiana got into the car and reversed down the driveway.

"Mum!" She called out, Liz turned around. "Don't you dare get Care involved with all this."

Liz gave a nod in silent agreement before closing the front door. Tiana drove down the road of her home town letting it show her where to go next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter find out who (or what) Tiana collided into at the party, any guesses? Review and tell your opinions so far!**

**_IRR xx_  
><strong>


End file.
